


A New Start

by LovelyLiliana



Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Same Universe as It'll Take Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: In which Marinette transfers schools, after the way she was treated.
Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1218327
Comments: 14
Kudos: 200





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LJF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJF/gifts).



> LJF, thank you for all your wonderful support and comments!!
> 
> Flower: Dahlia  
> Prompt: Change

Seeing Lila's fake tears was always a bad sign, especially for her. And them, combined with the ice-cold glares of her classmates, well... She wasn't getting out of this one. 

"I can't _believe_ you, Marinette! How could you do that to poor Lila?" It was Alya who said that, which made it sting even more. "I know you don't like Lila, but ripping up _all_ her notes and homework is not okay! Now's she's going to have to redo _all_ that work all over again!"

"I never-"

"I get that you're jealous, but a boy is no reason to do this! Why can't you just accept her and be friends? Come on, Marinette. You're better than this."

"But I-"

"Yeah, Marinette!" The class chorused. "You're better than this."

She couldn't take it anymore. This constant stress, and hurt, and pain. Looking at the clock, she noticed that school wasn't going to start for another five minutes.

So, she bolted.

Ignoring the yells of her classmates, she ran out the door, only stopping to avoid getting hit by a car. Once the road was clear, she continued running, through the bakery door, up to her room, not noticing the concerned looks of her parents as she went, only stopping once she'd collapsed on her loft bed.

Tears streaming down her face, she hugged her pillow to her chest. "What did I do to deserve this, Tikki?" She asked then, lip quivering, as the tears refused to stop. "I thought they were my _friends._ How could they think so poorly of me?"

"Oh, Marinette." She said, quietly, doing her best to help her bug. Hugging her cheek, she said softly, "None of this is your fault. Surely there must be something we can do. Do you think you could switch classes, maybe?" She pressed a kiss to Marinette's cheek. 

"I... I guess I could. Or... Maybe I could switch schools entirely. It's not like anyone will miss me, anyway." 

Just then a knock came from the trapdoor, before it slowly opened. "Marinette, sweetie. Are you all right?" Came the gentle voice of Sabine Cheng. "You rushed home before school even started. Is everything okay?"

"I... I just wasn't feeling well, _Maman._ Do you think I can stay home and rest for the day?"

"Of course, Sweetie. Do you want me to bring up some breakfast for you?"

She smiled then, a small smile. "Thanks, _Maman,_ that would be great." Sabine nodded, confident that when Marinette was ready she'd talk to them.

Once Sabine dropped off the tray, and closed the trapdoor behind her, Marinette made her way down to the tray of treats, and her computer. "If I'm going to transfer schools Tikki, we have some research to do."

-x-

It was over dinner that she finally decided to tell her parents what was going on; The bullying, the threats, the lies, the manipulation, the abandonment, the loneliness, _everything._

So, it was with a heavy heart, that she concluded her rant with, "I want to transfer to another school." Grabbing her phone, she unlocked it before turning it to face her parents. "RoseHeart Academy. It's a private school for those looking to pursue the arts as a future career. It's a little farther away, but I really think this could be a great experience."

Her parents turns to face each other then, a silent communication and understanding through facial expressions. It was always magical how they could understand each other without saying a word (kinda like her and Chat). Finally, they both turned to face her.

"If it's really what you want," Sabine began, and with Marinette's excited nod she continued. "Then of _course_ you can go."

"Thank you!" She said, getting up to give both her parents a hug. "I'll go get the application forms."

But it was when she got upstairs to retrieve them, everything finally sunk in. She was really leaving Collège Françoise Dupont, and without a goodbye too.

"This'll be good for you, Marinette." Tikki reassured her, as she hugged Marinette's cheek. "You'll have a fresh start, at a new school and make new friends."

"Thanks, Tikki. You're right." And with newfound determination, she grabbed the forms, and headed back downstairs.

-x-

RoseHeart Academy was a large school, compared to Collège Françoise Dupont, that was for sure. Transferring in the middle of the school year didn't seem to help matters either. Everyone probably already had their own friend group's and she doubted she'd make news ones until, at the very least, next year.

It was then that she bumped into someone. Well, when someone bumped into her actually. She was blonde, had light blue eyes, and fair skin. "I am _so_ sorry!" The blonde girl said. "There was a new student coming today, and I'm supposed to be showing them around, but I'm _so late!"_

Marinette laughed, and held out her hand. The blonde girl smiled, and shook it. "I'm Melodie, class representative."

"Marinette," She said in return, and with a quirk of her lips continued, "the student you're supposed to be showing around."

Melodie groaned, although you could see a hint of a smile on her lips. "There went a good first impression."

"It's all right. It happens to the best of us."

By the time the tour ended, it was time for lunch. And when Melodie said she could sit with her and her friends, well, who was she to refuse? Grabbing her hand excitedly, Melodie ran towards the other end of the cafeteria, where two boys were sitting at a table for four. 

"This is Rex, and that's Felix. Guys, this is Marinette, my new friend." Melodie sat down next to Rex then, leaving her to sit down next to Felix.

Melodie's friends were not what she was expecting, not that she minded. Rex seemed like one of those popular guys in movies, that was charming and all the girls fell for, but at the same time he was actually kind and considerate of other's feelings. She also found out he'd applied to the school, for training to become a professional actor. 

Felix, she found out, was there because his parents wanted him to be, as his mother was a famous designer, and his father owned one of the business's invested in this school. She found out he modeled for his mother, although he was more passionate about photography. She also found out he liked to keep to himself, more often than not.

Yet out of the three, she felt drawn to him the most. She liked his quiet mannerisms, and found him easy to be around. She liked being able to read him even though he tried his best to hide his emotions. And, she slowly realized, she liked _him_. 

It wasn't like being with Adrien, all the stuttering and blabbering and blushes. She could actually talk to him, and she could tell he was warming up to her as well. Not that she was going to do anything about it. She was good just staying friends for now. She didn't have time for a relationship anyway, with Hawkmoth still on the loose.

But more importantly, she was happy here. She had new friends, and she once again felt like she actually belonged somewhere. She'd moved on (or so she thought).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I'd love to know what you thought <3
> 
> After the line 'Tears streaming down her face, she hugged her pillow to her chest. "What did I do to deserve this, Tikki?" She asked then, lip quivering, as the tears refused to stop. "I thought they were my friends. How could they think so poorly of me?"' I had a thought:
> 
> Instead of Tikki helping her, she actually got akumatized. Would anyone be interested in that?  
> Edit: I jus realized some people read that as Tikki getting akumatized, when it was supposed to say Marinette lol (although now I might have to do that as well)
> 
> Or would anyone be interested in more fics from this plot line? 
> 
> Also, just to clarify, Adrien hadn't been in school that day in the beginning of the fic, as he was at a photoshoot for the first half of the day.


End file.
